Freaky Age
Freaky Age is een Belgische vierkoppige indierockband uit de Vlaamse gemeente Ternat. Geschiedenis De band werd opgericht in 2003 met drie personen, twee gitaren, een drumstel en een zanger. In 2006 stuurden ze een demotape naar het Humo's Rock Rally-festival en ze wisten hier de finale te bereiken in de Ancienne Belgique, waarmee ze met een gemiddelde leeftijd van 14 jaar de jongsten ooit waren. Zes maanden na de finales werd een vierde persoon aangetrokken voor de bas. Begin 2007 werd hun MySpace-profiel 'ontdekt' door het net opgerichte bedrijf Sonic Wave Management uit Parijs. Dit regelde in april 2007 optredens in Frankrijk in de Zénith Arena van Rijsel, waar ze de vooroptredens mochten doen voor de Franse powerpopband Superbus. In september 2007 bracht Sonic Wave Management hun eerste cd en single "Time Is Over" uit, die de vijfde positie behaalde in de Belgische hitlijsten. De single werd een hitje op de Belgische radiostations Studio Brussel en Pure FM, waarbij de eerste het ook opnam op de 43e compilatie-cd van het programma De Afrekening. In maart 2008 werd de tweede single "Where Do We Go Now" uitgebracht, die vier weken op nummer 1 bleef staan in het programma De Afrekening. Op 21 april 2008 werd de tweede cd Every Morning Breaks Out uitgebracht. In de eindafrekening van 2008 haalde Freaky Age een vierde plaats met 'Where Do We Go Now'.Ze spelen op meer dan 120 festivals waaronder Pukkelpop en Les Ardentes.Hierbij werden ze gevolgd door de tv-zender JIM. In 2009 verliet bassist Dieter Henderickx de band, later dat jaar volgde Wouter Van den Bossche hem op. Op 14 januari 2010 werd hun eerste single van hun nieuwe plaat "Excitement In The Morning Light" voorgesteld op de Vlaamse radio zender Studio Brussel, waar ze het tot op de 6de plaats schopten in De Afrekening. De volledige plaat, Living In Particular Ways, werd uitgebracht op 1 maart. De plaat werd officieel voorgesteld in de Ancienne Belgique op 10 maart 2010. Later in maart trok Freaky Age richting de Verenigde Staten, waar ze op het South by Southwest-festival speelden. Dit was hun eerste optreden buiten Europa. Eind 2010 speelden ze ook in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, onder andere in Manchester en Londen, waar ze het voorprogramma van K's Choice mochten verzorgen. Begin mei werd ook de tweede single, Never See The Sun, uitgebracht,deze eindigde op plaats 8 in De Afrekening. Midden oktober werd ook een derde single, Answering Machine, uitgebracht. Discografie Singles * Time Is Over (2007) * Where Do We Go Now (2008) * Every Morning Breaks Out (2008) * ''John What's The Use (2008) * Excitement In The Morning Light (2010) * Never See The Sun (2010) * Answering Machine (2010) Albums * Living in Particular Ways (2010)'' : 1. Excitement in the Morning Light : 2. The Dreamer : 3. Never See the Sun : 4. Fire and the Lights : 5. Hard to Believe : 6. A Little Late : 7. The Racing Horse : 8. It Ain't Right : 9. After All : 10. Towns Don't Sleep : 11. Rich Believers : 12. Answering Machine : 13. Play * Every Morning Breaks Out (2008) : 1. Every Morning Breaks Out : 2. Play the Games : 3. John What's the Use : 4. They Never Lie : 5. Time Is Over : 6. Me and You : 7. Where Do We Go Now : 8. Weekend : 9. Little Mistakes : 10. Long Way : 11. Weight of the World * EP Freaky Age (2007) : 1. Time Is Over : 2. The Troublemaker : 3. Mr. Nobody : 4. Make It Better Externe link * Myspace-profiel Categorie:Belgische rockband Categorie:Indie